Red Light
by Deathangel113
Summary: The life of a ninja does not necessarily mean perfection.
1. Incident One: Apodyopsis

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

_Author's Note: This is a response to DamnBlackHeart's "10 Drabbles" challence on Lunaescence Archives._

_Apodyopsis - act of mentally undressing someone._

**

* * *

**

Incident One: Apodyopsis

A light blush dusted his face. It was wrong. It was all very, very wrong. He tried to tear his eyes away from her. For a moment he succeeded, but after a few seconds his gaze was on her again. She was training, practicing basic techniques with their other teammates for this mission. With each agile move he found it more difficult to look away. Her jacket was gone now.

"N-Naruto-kun."

Her soft voice caused him to look at her face. She was looking off to the side as if unable to meet his gaze. "Yeah, Hinata?"

"Y-You... You h-have..."

"You've been staring," Kiba finished for her, giving the blonde an irritated look.

"Really?" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't notice. Sorry about that, Hinata."

"I-It is all... all right."

He was able to stare off to the side for a few minutes. Temptation became too great though and he stared at her again. As he stripped away each layer of her clothes with his eyes again, he couldn't begin to understand why she covered herself up. She was attractive. Kiba's eyes turned on him and he looked away as if interested suddenly by something in the forest. The second the Inuzuka looked away he looked again at Hinata and her clothes were again stripped away.

It was Jiraiya's fault. Passing the blame was the only way he could justify his actions.


	2. Incident Two: Hypnerotomachia

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

_Author's Note: I do not believe that this is the best response that could have been written for this particular chapter._

_Hypnerotomachia - the struggle between sleep and sexual desire._

**

* * *

**

Incident Two: Hypnerotomachia

The hill was silent save for the whispering of leaves as a breeze passed through the area. Shikamaru lifted his face a little as the cool air caressed his body. It was peaceful, relaxing, perfect. He stared with half-lidded eyes at the clouds that drifted overhead. His eyes closed, opened, and then closed again.

"Shikamaru!"

_Damn._ He ignored the voice, hoping that it was just a nightmare.

"Shikamaru!"

Irritated that he had been woken just after falling asleep, he sat up and looked at Ino. She and Chouji were motioning for him to come down to them. Well, she was at least.

"Get off your lazy butt, Shikamaru, and come with us!"

"Troublesome." He laid back down, rolling onto his side. Ino was yelling at him, but eventually it was quiet again.

"Get off your lazy but, Shikamaru, and come with us!"

Her blonde hair seemed to have turned gold. The sunlight caressed her form, tracing the curves of her body. Her blue eyes were bright, excited and her lips...

He opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. It would be impossible to sleep now. _Damn it._


	3. Incident Three: Callipygian

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

_Callipygian - having well-formed buttocks._

**

* * *

**

Incident Three: Callipygian

Lee collapsed unceremoniously onto the ground. Eyes closed, he breathed heavily. His chest rose and fell in a heaving fashion.

"Lee."

He opened his eyes and stared up into Ten Ten's brown orbs.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Ten Ten." Somewhere to the side he could hear Gai-sensei laughing, speaking of the work that he would have to do to master this new technique. "Hai, Gai-sensei." There was no order for him to continue so he closed his eyes and rested his tired body. There was the sound of movement and he opened one eye to see that Ten Ten was starting to walk away. He turned his head, allowing his eyes to drift down her form. "Ten Ten."

"Yes, Lee?" She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Are you sure aware of the fact that your bottom is perfectly shaped?"

Her face turned a deep shade of red. "W-What?" She could hear Gai-sensei laughing again, congratulating Lee, and saying other words that she chose to ignore.

"You have-"

The statement was left unfinished.


	4. Incident Four: Colpocoquette

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

_Colpocoquette - woman who knows that she has an attractive bosom and makes good use of its allure._

**

* * *

**

Incident Four: Colpocoquette

This was getting nowhere. Ino sighed heavily and looked with irritation at the old man. For the past several hours she and the rest of her team had been trying to get information from him. He was stubborn though, and they had learned nothing. Glancing at Chouji and Shikamaru with an exasperated look, she then looked at the man again. For a moment she just stared at him before an idea struck her. "Are you sure that you don't know anything?" she asked, leaning over him.

"I-Ino, w-what...?" Chouji felt his face darken. She had leaned down in such a way that her breasts were very, well... He had a very good idea as to what she was doing and why, but the fact that she was actually doing this... He glanced at Shikamaru when he coughed and saw that the shadow-nin was looking off to the side.

The old man reached for her, but she grabbed his wrist and shook her head. A seductive smile graced her features.

"W-Well..." His gaze remained fixated on her chest. "There is..."

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, moving a little closer.

"The group that you're looking for are..."

The corners of her lips twitched. _Men._


	5. Incident Five: Lethonomia

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

_Lethonomia - the inability to recall the names of people._

**

* * *

**

Incident Five: Lethonomia

Who was she? What was her name? He remembered Iruka-sensei saying her name before, but what was it?

"Stop staring," Sakura hissed to the blonde. Normally, she would not trouble herself with speaking to him. However, he had spent the past hour of class staring at Hinata. She felt sorry for the girl. The poor girl was had all but hidden herself under the desk that she sat at.

Naruto gave his crush a sheepish grin. "Yeah, sorry."

She gave him an irritated look before returning her attention back to the front of the class.

He mimicked Sakura, but after only a few seconds his gaze returned to the pale-eyed girl. "Hey, Sakura."

"Naruto!" Iruka watched the blonde jump. "You can talk later," he said when he had the boy's attention.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei." He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

Iruka gave him a look before continuing his lesson.

The moment that Iruka-sensei turned his back he was staring at the girl again. _Yuki? No. Eri? No. Ayame?_ He growled in irritation. _What the hell is her name?_


	6. Incident Six: Sesquipedalian

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

_Sesquipedalian - using excessively long words._

**

* * *

**

Incident Six: Sesquipedalian

"A monocotyledon." He knelt down to examine the plant more species. How it had managed to draw his attention he was uncertain of. Plants were really of no interest to him. His gaze lingered on it for a time longer. He couldn't think of the plant's name. He only knew what type it was. Ino would know.

"Shikamaru!"

He flinched when he heard the girl's, in question, voice. Standing up, he looked over his shoulder at her.

"What are you looking at, Shikamaru?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? You were just kneeling on the ground and-"

"Pestiferous."

"What? W-What did you just call me?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he turned away from her and started walking down the path.

"Shikamaru!"

She would pester him now. He sighed heavily at the thought, but a smile quickly tugged at the corners of his lips. At least her trying to figure out the word's meaning would be amusing, if not annoying as well.


	7. Incident Seven: Schadenfreude

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

_Schadenfreude - pleasure derived from the misfortune of others. Failure to discreetly conceal this pleasure constitutes a schadenfreudian slip._

**

* * *

**

Incident Seven: Schadenfreude

He stepped outside, the academy doors closing behind him. A few girls tried to garner his attention, but he ignored them. There were parents and students everywhere. It was smothering and made the kunai in the pouch on his leg very tempting.

Slipping away from the crowd, he stopped a few feet away. His gaze lingered on the crowd of pleased faces before his obsidian gaze drifted to the lone figure on the swing.

Naruto Uzumaki. The only one who had failed to pass.

His lips twitched with amusement. The boy was depressing. He smirked. At least there was something good about this day.


	8. Incident Eight: Dysania

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

_Dysania - the state of finding it hard to get out of bed._

**

* * *

**

Incident Eight: Dysania

There was movement outside of the door. She could hear the footsteps of different members of the family. It was a loud and disruptive noise.

Closing her eyes, she tried to return to her dreams. A soft knock on the door caused her to open her eyes.

"Lady Hinata, it is time to rise," a kind female voice said from the other side of the door.

"Yes." She listened to the woman's retreating footsteps. Rolling onto her side, she pulled the blankets over her head. She had no desire to greet the day. There was little point in doing so.


	9. Incident Nine: Philodox

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

_Philodox - a person in love with his own opinions, who loves to hear himself talk._

**

* * *

**

Incident Nine: Philodox

"Why do we have to keep doing these missions? They're pointless! We're ninja! We should be doing more than finding lost cats!"

"We don't have a choice, Naruto," Sakura said as calmly as she could manage.

"We should have a choice! I don't care if that old man is Hokage! He should stop treating us like we're still in the academy!"

"Naruto..."

"Where does he get off doing that?"

Sighing, she rested her forehead on her knees. "Shut up, Naruto," she muttered.


	10. Incident Ten: Nudiustertian

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

_Nudiustertian - the day before yesterday._

**

* * *

**

Incident Ten: Nudiustertian

What had happened? How had it happened? She kept asking herself that, but she had yet to find any sort of answer. At least, not any answer that she was willing to accept.

She was left re-living two days ago and wondering why she hadn't managed to keep Sasuke from leaving.

_~ Fin ~_


End file.
